Mr. Black (Klay World)
Mr. Black is the secondary antagonist later anti-hero in Klay World: Off the Table. He is a political official who is the true inventor of the time traveling helmet. Mr. Black was described by Dr. Bob as "The smartest Klayman in Klay World," and, despite acting as ridiculously dim-witted as most Klaymen, he was, in fact, smart enough to invent the time machine (which was later stolen by Dr. Brown). He was voiced by Robert Benfer. Appearance He wears a red tie with brown dots but otherwise looks like a generic Klayman. Personality He has a notably short temper. Some examples of his temper can be seen with his interactions with Pick, where he often reacts violently to Pick's mishaps. He also wanted to know if the aliens spoke English not because of scientific curiosity, but rather because he wanted to know if they were making fun of him. History Early Life At some point, he built a helmet that can travel through time. However, it was stolen by another inventor named Dr. Brown. Klay World: Off The Table He was a normal Klayman, but known as the smartest Klayman alive, but not saying much since most Klayman is incredibly stupid. He was told by Smiling Gary that they had been contacted by aliens. He announced it to everybody and decided that they would build a truck and leave the house in search of the aliens. The way to go, along with Pick and Smiling Gary. A Klayman named Chip and his friend, Rick asked to go. Mr. Black told them no and to go away. Chip started crying about how he has an uncle that invented the time machine, and below him, he looks like nothing. Mr. Black asks Chip if his uncle's last name is "Brown" which Chip answers yes to. Mr. Black tells Chip that it was him who invented the time machine, and Dr. Brown stole it. Mr. Black would do anything to find Brown and get his revenge. Chip says he will tell Black where Brown is if he lets him come, Black reluctantly agrees. In the days before the adventure, Black is hostile to Chip and treats him poorly. He also refuses to let Rick come because there "isn't enough room" even though Rick coming was part of the deal. Then they set off in search of the aliens. At some point, they reach a meadow, where Mr. Black admits he has no idea what he's doing. Chip is outraged by this, and calls Mr. Black a "woman". Mr. Black freaks out and threatens to kill Chip before jumping in the truck with Pick asleep on it and tries to run over Chip, but he misses and the truck falls into a ditch, severely injuring him and barely hunting Pick. Chip and Gary rush over to find Mr. Black in bad shape and dying. Before his death, he tells Chip that they must go back to the house and get Brown's time machine and stop this from happening then he dies. Much much later, Rick tries to steal the time machine to make sure that Klay World loses against the aliens that they had just destroyed, but Pick rams him with the truck and he falls to his death, destroying the time machine in the process, meaning Black would stay dead forever. Gallery MrBlackPick.jpg|Mr. Black at the meeting board. Trivia *He and Smiling Gary were the only two Klayman's not to be rebuilt at the end of the movie. This was because they died outside of the house. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vengeful Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Cowards Category:Suicidal Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Inconclusive Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent